


Presence and Presents

by CycloneRachel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Light Angst, Non-Specific Holiday Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Femslash, also there's a bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from anon on Tumblr: Adora with whomever you want, "Are you my present?"





	Presence and Presents

Adora loved her friends.

She loved, generally, being free of the Horde- as many memories as she’d made there, especially with Catra, she could now look back on her experience and see that she had truly been on the wrong side, and was better off in Bright Moon, among those whom she knew would never betray her trust.

And she loved being She-Ra, as much as it put pressure on her- she enjoyed doing good, and the warm feeling it gave her when others followed her example, and did good because of her.

(And hey, the sword and outfit and being eight feet tall didn’t exactly hurt either)

But sometimes, even though she’d been accepted warmly by Glimmer and Bow, she felt like she didn’t quite fit, living in Bright Moon and taking on the role of princess, even though she had no kingdom to rule.

Luckily, however, because her friends understood, they were able to help her with that.

Such as when the kingdom celebrated a holiday she’d never even heard of before.

(“We exchange presents, Adora.” Glimmer had explained, holding her hand and looking up at her with an expression that was almost pity on her face. “It’s a time to celebrate togetherness, and giving. Come on, I’ll show you where the decorations are, and you can help hang stuff up!”)

(“I’m not turning into She-Ra just to hang some plants, or whatever.” Adora had said. But she’d eventually relented, and now the castle looked stunning, perfect for the holidays- but she still had nothing to give to her friends)

Hours later, after so much time spent thinking, she still had nothing.

So she was going to ignore it- pretend it was just another day.

Maybe she’d go out and train a little bit, by herself, nobody would miss her. Nobody would care if Adora was gone-

And no sooner did she think that, than Glimmer showed up in her room, wearing a bright blue dress with white ruffles at several different places on her dress, creating a sort of layered affect that almost made her laugh, but she held off, just in case.

“Oh.” She said, sitting at attention on her bed, looking at Glimmer in surprise. “Hey. What’s up?”

“You can’t tell me you forgot!” she exclaimed. “Come downstairs, everyone’s waiting for you- there’s gonna be a feast, and so many presents…you’re not even dressed yet! But I can help you with that, I’ll just tell Bow we’re going to be a little bit late.”

“Don’t bother, I’m not going.” Adora answered.

“Why not?”

Adora sighed, looking down at her shoes.

“I don’t have anything to give.” She said. “I don’t have any reason to be there- people would expect me to give gifts, and they’d be disappointed when I told them I didn’t have anything.”

“Aw.”

Glimmer sat on Adora’s bed, without hesitation pulling her in close, with an arm around her shoulder.

“ _I’m_ not disappointed.” She answered.

Adora gave her a small smile, but still looked upset with herself.

“Yeah, but what about everyone else?”

“It’s been enough time that they know you were raised by the Horde, right?”

“Yes…” Adora said. “But what does that matter?”

“In that case, they’d understand that you wouldn’t have grown up celebrating anything. So they would just expect you to show up, and celebrate with them- only your presence is enough.”

“As opposed to my presents?”

Glimmer laughed.

“Yes. But, just saying…I took a little peek at the presents downstairs, and more than a few have your name on them.”

Adora stared at her, noticing her dress again.

“Are _you_ my present?” she asked, suddenly.

Glimmer smiled, leaning in closer, before her lips brushed Adora’s cheek.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t deserve this. People look at me like I’m so great, but I’m just getting started. I still have a lot to learn.”

“And we’re going to help you with that.” She said. “We- Bright Moon, and the Princess Alliance in general- are stronger together, and without you to inspire that, I don’t know where we’d be. So, why don’t you come downstairs and party?”

Adora’s smile, which had been growing during Glimmer’s speech, was very wide now, and she smiled in return.

“Can I bring my sword this time?”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like... the second time I've written She-Ra fanfic? sorry
> 
> so if you like it, please tell me, and I might write more!


End file.
